Happy birthday Seto!
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Things don't always work for the best for Seto on his birthday... or do they?


MBP: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO KAIBA! HERE'S A FIC FOR YOU!

Rini: We own nothing!

Kio: Please enjoy!

* * *

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO!**_

It was here. The dreaded day had arrived yet again. Where he might have once hoped to have a quiet day with his brother –and he now included his girlfriend in these hopes- Seto knew better now. His birthday was no peaceful or quiet affair.

And it was all because of those cursed fangirls.

They hadn't been so… determined when he was younger. No, this had all begun _after_ puberty hit and his money reserves had grown even more.

Normally Seto wouldn't worry about them; he honestly had no feelings past disdain for the fools. But this time, he was more than a little annoyed.

Somehow, these… _people_… had gotten into his home. That should have been his first warning, but he'd mistakenly assumed they were just more persistent now that he was taken.

He couldn't even make it to his work because there were crowds of the _monsters_ where his car would drop him off.

Second clue ignored.

Now, Seto wouldn't have normally done it, but he decided to just take the day off. He could pull Mokuba out of school, have a family day… and bring Kisara along. After all, if he had his way, Kisara would be part of the family very soon.

But then Kisara was nowhere to be found and that sparked the warning bells.

Had those beastly females been taken over by jealousy and done something? If they'd done something to Kisara…

"Behold my army!" A voice bellowed from outside… a familiar voice. "The home of Seto Kaiba awaits!"

_Mana!_ He might deny it, but his cousin's girlfriend had occasionally amused him. This was not one of those times.

In fact the only way that girl would live past today would be…

"And now we get to see what Seto will do to get his girlfriend back!"

No, she was dead.

Wait… what was she saying now?

"If Seto wants to be a cock blocker, we shall cock block him!"

Dead and buried.

And what was she talking about/ He never would do something that could be termed "cockblocking".

"He brings my brother and I shall bring fangirls!"

What sense was this girl making? And what nonsense was she spouting about bringing Mahado? He'd dropped the older man off at home before but… what did the annoying girl mean?

Obviously, nothing. She'd devolved back into nothing more than the annoying idiot.

"M-Mana?" Okay, so she really did have Kisara. Now he had to deal with her.

"Mana." Seto opened the front door, speaking over the squeals of those _things_ that called themselves females. "Leave, take these _people_ with you…" He made the word people sound like an insult. "Or I will destroy you."

Mana didn't look like she believed him. Instead, she gestured to the fangirls. "I have an army!"

Seto scoffed. As if her "army" meant a thing to him. "I have money."

The fangirls apparently appreciated that statement because half of them swooned. The other screamed. Mana scowled.

"You're supposed to say you have a Hulk! What is wrong with you?"

"Me? What is wrong with you?" Seto scowled in return. "May I ask why you've recruited these beasts and kidnapped my girlfriend?"

"You took my chance for beautiful birthday sex!" Mana informed him with a glare. "I made a romantic dinner –with oysters to boot- and you ruined it!"

"What?" Seto blinked, more surprised that Mana made dinner for Atemu than her sex comment.

That didn't matter to Mana as she continued. "I had him naked and holding a condom and I was half-naked, but you destroyed everything!"

He didn't need to know that. "Too much information…"

Mana hadn't heard him but she guessed he'd said something. "I had to throw Atemu out my window naked! The second floor window! Naked!"

Now, that was amusing. Ignore the naked part, and he could be genuinely amused. As it was, he wanted to laugh at his cousin's misfortune but realized that could be a horrible mistake at the moment.

"And since I couldn't' have birthday sex, you don't get birthday sex with Kisara!" Mana put that forward angrily, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't trying to sleep with her!" Seto finally snapped, annoyed with it all, making all the girls blink and fall into a blessed silence.

"…Ouch." Mana said after a long silence, turning to Kisara with a blank expression. "You should break up with him."

Seto scowled, absently noting more fangirls fainting. "I was going to propose!"

Mana blinked, then again… then one more time. "Oh…"

After another long moment of silence, Mana began to move about, ordering the fangirls away. "Okay people, nothing more to see here! Let Seto have his birthday in peace! Go on, shoo!"

Before leaving herself, Mana pushed Kisara forward with a grin. "Have a happy birthday Seto!"

_Not likely after your interference…_ However, as Kisara came forward with a shy smile, Seto decided to let Mana live… at least a little while longer.

* * *

MBP: That was what I did. I was at Tima's and she told me it was Seto's birthday, and I had to do it. Because we're weird and goofy and I needed that. Just a quick, goofy birthday fic...

Rini: MANA WENT CRAZY!

MBP: Shush! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please send in a review telling me what you think! Thanks so much and let's all wish Seto a very happy birthday!


End file.
